Memories
by SecretKeeper250
Summary: Feliciano Vargas and Ludwig Bielschmidt were the best of friends. But an accident before Feliciano moves away, makes them both forget about each other.Then, years later, Feliciano and his family move back to Utah.But Ludwig and Feliciano don't remember each other. Rated T cuase Lovino(Romano) and stuff later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Do I remember?

"I don't want to leave. But my parents want me and my brother to live with more family. We're moving tomorrow." said a small Italian boy to his best friend.

"I vish you could stay to, but I don't have a say in vhat your family vants." said the German boy.

"Well, I only have until tomorrow. We can't waste it just sitting here. Let's just play!" the small Italian boy got up from the small hill the two were sitting on, and ran to the playground. The small German boy ran after him as well.

"Vait for me Feliciano!" smiled the small blond german.

"Sorry Ludwig!" Feliciano slowed for his friend. He went to the monkey bars and started climbing.

"Feli! Be careful." said a women with a flower in her hair.

"Sorry, Miss Elizaveta." Feliciano heard her and kept climbing, but being a bit more careful. Ludwig was right behind him, Elizaveta was looking after them.

"You two have to make sure both don't hurt each other." Elizaveta said as she sat on the closest bench to where the two boys were. She was 10, but very mature for her age, she was just taking care of them, Ludwig was 6 and Feliciano was 5, he was nearly turning 6, just another week. Elizaveta couldn't forget that, she and Feliciano were neighbors, went to the same school. Plus, Feliciano had been telling her for the past few days. She sighed and just watched the two as they sat at the top of the monkey bars. "Hold on tight. I know you've done this many times but you always need to be careful."

"We know Eliza!" said both boys with the most adorable smiles on their faces.

"Did you see Transformers last night?" Ludwig asked.

"No, I missed it. I was helping my mommy pack." Feliciano said.

"Vell, you know zhey aren't in order, since zhey are reruns, it vas the episode vhen Cliffjumper blamed Mirage of being a Decepticon. And at zhe end Cliffjumper had been wrong."

"Oh, I've seen that one!" Italy giggled.

"Quit laughing, your making me laugh." Ludwig started laughing. They both had their arms around each other and were still laughing. Elizaveta thought it was cute and took a quick picture. Not many people were at the park, one or two couples, some kids here and there. Elizabeta kept a watchful eye on the two kids, she looked at her phone to check the time. 2:30 pm. She saw that she had gotten a text from Feliciano's mother and opened it.

Make sure you bring the boys back at three o'clock. 3:20 at the latest.

"Alright. I'm going to have to tell them." Elizaveta was about to put her phone in her pocket when she heard screaming and a thud. She snapped her head up to see Feliciano and Ludwig on the wood chips of the playground. "Oh my god." Elizaveta stood there for a second and suddenly snapped into action. She ran to the two boys on the ground. "Feli! Luddy! Can you hear me?"

"What happened?" asked a boy from behind her.

"I don't know. One of their moms had texted me, and after I read it I was about to put my phone away but I heard them scream and a big thud!" Elizaveta started tearing up, but held them back. She knew that staying calm in a situation like this was what she had to do. The boy stayed by her side.

"I need to call their parents." Elizabeta still had her phone, she hadn't dropped it. " ! Feli and Ludwig fell from the monkey bars! Should I call 911? I don't know what to do. I've never had an emergency when I babysit!"

"Eliza, calm down. Call 911 and tell them the emergency, I'm on my way right now."

"Thank you." Elizabeta hung up and called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I was babysitting when the two kids I was taking care of fell from the monkey bars. They seem to be unconscious and all I know is that I shouldn't move them, because they might have broken a bone."

"Alright. I will send an ambulance. I just need to know where you are."

"I'm at The Park City Park."

"You did the right thing on calling 911."

"I know."

"The ambulance is on its way."

"Thank you." Elizabeta hung up and looked towards the boy who had talked to her before. "Hi, I'm Elizaveta."

"I'm Roderich." he smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Elizaveta smiled too.

o0o0o

"They will be fine. They don't show anything broken. Only some cuts and bruises. Feliciano has a twisted ankle, but he will be fine." said the doctor.

"Thank you." said .

"No problem. You can go home if you want to." the doctor said nicely and left.

Elizaveta made sure that the doctor was out before she burst into tears.

"Sweety why are you crying?" asked . sat next to Elizaveta.

"I was taking care of them, and they got injured! It's my fault!" Elizaveta kept crying.

"It vas not your fault. It vas an accident." said to the crying Hungarian.

"I only looked away for a minute, maybe two, and they fell." Elizaveta was comforted by the two mothers.

After a while, said she needed to leave, she had left Gilbert at home alone(scary thought, huh). She grabbed Ludwig, said her goodbyes and left.

"I should probably go to. My mom needs me home soon." Eliza said.

"Let me take you home. Your right next door." said .

"Thank you." Elizaveta smiled. carried Feliciano to her car and Elizaveta got in the back with Feliciano.

When they arrived, Elizaveta said her thank you, and went to her house. sighed happily and carried Feliciano out of her car. Night came and Feliciano hadn't woken up, neither had Ludwig. Neither mom didn't worried. Both kids had had a rough day.

The following day the two kids hadn't woken. It was time for The Vargas family to leave. They left early in the morning, they didn't want to bother any one. Feliciano woke that day not remembering many things, same with Ludwig. The parents thought it would where off. They had never been so wrong.

o0o0o

*Le time skip 7 years.

"We're moving?" asked a very upset Lovino.

"Yes. Your father was transferred back to Utah."

"It'll be nice to meet new people." said Feliciano.

"Hmph." Lovino crossed his arms.

o0o0o

"Hey Ludvig. Elizaveta and Roderich are coming over. Vant to join us?" asked Gilbert, Ludwig's older brother.

"Sure. I already finished my homevork." the blonde got up from his bed and went down stairs with his brother.

o0o0o

*A week later.

"Got the last few things in the truck. Feliciano, Lovino, time to go." said to her two sons.

"Coming mom." Lovino roughly grabbed his brother's shirt collar and dragged him outside of the old house.

o0o0o

*Some days later. Feliciano and Lovino's new school

"Are you nervous, Fratello? The school year started a few weeks ago." Feliciano asked his brother.

"Not really. We're going to be fine." the two brothers had gotten their schedules and and were walking behind the Principal to their first class of the day. Math.

"You two are lucky to have similar schedules. It doesn't always happen."

"It was great. We like to stick together." Feliciano smiled.

"Yeah." Lovino gave a barely noticeable smile.

"Here you are. Your locker isn't far from here, you have to share a locker, since we have more students then we have lockers."

"Grazie." The brothers said and the principal nodded with a smile and left. The two took a breath before entering the classroom.

"Hi, you must be the two new students. I am (all teacher names will be made up names). Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Feliciano."

"And I'm Lovino. We're twins."

Ludwig just so happened to be in that same class, and saw something familiar in the two new students. He then just decided to dismiss it, until, Feliciano set his stuff down and sat right next to him.

"Ciao!" said the excited Italian.

"Hallo." said the German. The class went on as usual, math problems, teens not understanding, and a kid getting detention for saying something inappropriate. Soon the bell rang and everyone got up to got to there next class.

"Do guys need help on finding your locker, or next class?" asked a Spanish boy.

"Uhm, well, my fratello saw our locker already, but I need help finding the art room." said Feliciano.

"Oh, there is two art rooms. Which one are you looking for?"

Feliciano looked at his schedule. " 'Traditional art'. And grazie for helping."

"No problemo. I'll take you guys there. The home ec. class is close there any way." the spaniard smiled. "I'm Antonio, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. Oh, if it's not too much trouble, my fratello is taking the home ec to, can you show him where it is? He can be tough when asking for help."

"Sure, I'll walk him there myself." Antonio smiled at Lovino. Lovino blushed. The three walked to their classes. The class went smoothly for the two Vargas'. The bell rang once again to announce lunch. Feliciano got up from his desk and left the art room to catch up with his brother.

"Fratello." Feliciano hugged his brother once he saw him.

"Get off!" Lovino pushed his brother off. "Let's go get our lunches." Lovino started walking to their locker with his brother walking behind.

"Hey, amigos, want to have lunch with my friends and I?" asked Antonio.

"Sure! We don't know anyone yet." Feliciano happily agreed grabbing his lunch from his locker. Lovino nodded and grabbed his own lunch. The three walked to the lunch room. Antonio led them to the table his other friends were sitting at.

"Hey amigos, these guys are new and they seem pretty cool, mind if they sit here?"

"Hey, the name's Alfred!" Alfred extended his hand to the two brothers in a fist bump. Feliciano bumped fists with the American. Lovino, didn't fist bump him, he punched him in the gut.

"Fratello! W-why did you do that?" Feliciano looked surprised at his twin.

"Hmph." Lovino didn't answer and just crossed his arms.

"Why man?" Alfred didn't seem hurt at all, but had his hand over his stomach.

"I'm sorry. My fratello can get a little... Rough sometimes." said Feliciano, he opolagized to Alfred for his brother.

"It's fine, though I will admit it did catch me by surprise." Alfred smiled and sat back down.

"I'll introduce myself to. I am Arthur Kirkland. Alfred can get annoying sometimes. That's probably why you punched him." said the blond with messy hair. He had very thick eyebrows, and the greenest eyes either brother had seen. His accent pointed that he was probably fron somewhere in England.

"I am Francis Bonnefoy. Nice to meet you both." Francis grabbed one hand from both twins and kissed it.

"Don't mind him. He is just annoying. Or as Iggy calls him, a frog." Alfred added.

"That is none of your bloody business, Alfred! And stop calling me that!"

"I am Ivan. You would like to become one with me, da?"

"Uh..." the Vargas Twins each took a small step back.

"Ivan, don't you have a boyfriend?" asked a brunette girl.

"Ya, Maria is right." said the boy next to her. They both had accents similar to Antonio.

Ivan just crossed his arms.

"I'm Manuel, by the way. And this is my sister, Maria." the brown curly haired boy gestured to the girl wearing a shirt a bit to big for her and baggy shorts and braids.

"Hola." she waved at them.

"Ciao." said Feliciano happily. Lovino had sat down already and was eating one of the tomatoes he had. Antonio sat next to the steaming Lovino.

"I'm Ludvig. Ve met in mazh class." he smiled, then Feliciano sat next to him.

"Hehe. I'm Feliciano. My fratello, Lovino is the one that punched Alfred. I really am sorry." Feliciano sensed something familiar to the name, but dismissed the feeling.

"It's fine. It didn't hurt that much!" Alfred smiled and bit down on his hamburger.

"He has such a thick skull that he can't feel pain." Arthur said under his breath.

"Come on Arty, you still love me!" Alfred swung his arm around Arthur, and he started blushing.

"Let go you wanker." Arthur moved Alfred's arm from his frame. Arthur calmed down a bit and looked towards the Vargas Twins. "Do you have any hobbies?"

"Well, my fratello and I both like cooking. But Feliciano is way better at it then me." Lovino said, taking a bite of his tomato.

"Lovino is actually better then he says he is. I use to be in an art club before we moved."

"Where did you move from?" asked Maria.

"We moved from California. A lot of our family lives there." Feliciano answered happily.

"But we used to live here before we moved to California. We were about to turn 6 when we moved." Lovino added.

"Really? My bruder and I have lived here since I vas 3 and I don't zhink I remember you." Ludwig said.

"Wait. What's your name?" Lovino asked cuatiosly.

"My name is Ludvig Bielschmidt."

"Feliciano, let's go." Lovino put his lunch back in its bag and got up.

"Why Lovi? I'm not done with my pasta yet." Feliciano pouted, in a very cute way.

"Feliciano, I said lets. Go!" Lovino grabbed his brother and left.

"Pushy much?" Alfred looked at the others, who seemed a little shocked.

"I wonder what got in that Lovino fello." Arthur wondered out loud.

"Ha, that rhymed, Arty." Alfred laughed.

"I don't care. Ludwig, did you do something to make him feel threatened? Or something?" Arthur looked at the German.

"I don't zhink so. I just said my name." Ludwig was just as puzzled as everyone else.

"Hm. Well, someone has to return Feliciano's lunch bag. Ludwig why don't you do it. You said you saw a moving truck close to your house. It might be them." Manuel said.

"Alright." Ludwig said plainly. The rest of lunch went on as normal, minus the little pass by from Im Yong Soo.(i think I know what your thinking)

o0o0o

"Fratello, what was that for?" Feliciano was still being dragged by his older twin.

"I don't want you near that guy. I see you even close to him, I won't let you cook pasta."

"No!"

"Then stay away from him." Lovino said sternly. He remembered that boy. Ludwig had been his brother's best friend. How could he forget? But after the accident, his brother didn't remember a lot. Feliciano had regained memory of some things, but many had stayed blank. Ludwig, had been one of those blanks. Feliciano had been taken to a doctor, and the doctor had said that many things might not return to his memory, and might stay a blank for a long time. Lovino didn't want his brother to remember the German.

"Ok." Feliciano sighed and looked down at his shoes. _Why am I so sad about this?_ He wondered. _I just met him, but it feels like I know him._

o0o0o

"I have Geography and you have Social Studies. The good thing is that the classes are right next to each other, and I have Social Studies after and you have Geography." Lovino read their schedule for their last classes of the day.

"That's good fratello." Feliciano smiled."Lets go before we are late." Feliciano and Lovino each grabbed what they needed for their class and went to their classes.

Feliciano walked into the class, everyone was already seated and they were staring at him.

"You must be the new student. I am Mr. Lennox. Why don't you have a seat in one of the empty chairs next to Ludwig."

"Ok." Feliciano was happy, but he didn't know why. Feliciano went to the last row of chairs and sat next to Ludwig.

"Alright class. It's time for our first project of the year." said, the class just groaned. "When you first walked in you saw the class list and it was sepporated into partners. One of them was a group of three, Ludwig, William, and Francis was that group. And since we have a new student, who wants to work with..." looked at Feliciano.

"Feliciano."

"Feliciano." the teacher waited a minute before Ludwig raised his hand.

"I can vork vizh him."

"Thank you. the project will be that you have to make a well thought out slide show on the terms we learned the other day." the class groaned. "I know the majority of you learned these terms last year, so this should be easy."

There was a knock on the door of the class room. The teacher stopped at what he was saying and said come in. A black haired boy walked in with his books and bowed. "I was tord to transfer to this crass this morning, but I forgot." he had a Japanese accent.

"Oh, yes. I have not gotten to the new list, so I did not remember either. Alright, since we have... Remind me your name."

"Kiku." he said quietly.

"Kiku, we are going to have to have a group of three. Feliciano, Ludwig, would you mind him being in your group?"

"Not at all." Feliciano said happily.

"Alright, come up here if you do not know your partner. You are going to sit with that person or persons to the end of the year." there were unhappy groans and whines from many students, some yayed, some just stayed quiet.

"Nice to be working with you." Feliciano said when Kiku walked up to them.

"Alright. Everyone take your seats. You will not get a lot of time to work on them during class. You will need to set up a time and date for you to meet." said . "Now, you will get the first hour to work on this project. This will happen just for today."

"Alright, if you vant, ve can meet at my house for zhe project. My motter doesn't mind some friends over." Ludwig said.

"Great! Kiku, was it? Can you meet?" Feliciano asked.

"Hai, I'rr just have to carr my parents." Kiku was very polite.

"Alright. Ve can come up vizh ideas for clearer definitions of zhe terms." Ludwig took out his school laptop.

"Ok, I still don't have my computer, but I'll help out in any way I can." Feliciano said.

"Arright." everyone got to work for the next hour, when the bell rang everyone shuffled out and made their way to their lockers and next classes. The rest of the day went smoothly, then school ended.

* * *

I am in shame! I know shouldn't start a new story when I already have one I still need to update! Please don't hurt me! But... I found this story with my stuff... And I have writers block... I was writing this around the same as the still not published chapter of Why Not Wasp. I already started it, I just need to finish it. I'm sorry. Chapter 2 of this story is also half way finished, but... I don't have anything to write. ;-; I'm sorry. But hey! I want you to tell me if you want a pairing you like here, I might just add it. Just put it in the comment. *is dragged to computer by Prowl and Germany and forced to write*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Project

A/N: I. Hate. Life! for those who also read Why not Wasp, half of the next chapter was deleted! How could this happen! I want to kill someone right now! But, I also just want to go under my bed covers and chapter was deleted half way through me writing this, it's a rewrite of what I remember. It took me forever and a day to start this chapter, now I have to do it again? Why cruel world! Why!… any way, on with the story:

* * *

The Vargas twins started heading home. They were still walking past the parking lot when someone called one of their names.

"Feliciano! Vait!" it was the German Feliciano had met in math.

"What do you want?" Lovino asked rudely.

"Feli left his lunch bag in zhe lunchroom today. So I brought to him, I forgot I had it in zhird period." Ludwig handed the bag to the younger Italian twin.

"Grazie Luddy!"

"You got your stupid bag, now let's get home." Lovino forcefully grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him along the path they had taken that morning to school. Though, Ludwig was behind them.

"Stop following us, you stalker! Leave us alone!" Lovino turned around and screamed at the German boy. "And leave my little brother alone! He and I don't need you!"

"First of all, I live in zhis neighborhood, and second of all, I can't stay avay from your bruder because ve are in zhe same mazh class, Social Studies, and we are a in a group project for zhat class. By zhe vay, Feli, I gave Kiku my number if he has any questions for zhe project." Ludwig and Feli kept walking, Feli the whole while clinging to the German's arm. Lovino walked behind the two. They kept walking until they arrived at Ludwig's house.

"We'll see you tomorrow!" Feliciano waved as Ludwig walked into his house.

"Kesesese. So, Vest, who're your new friends?" Ludwig turned around after he closed the door. It was his older brother, and his two friends were there. Not that he minded those other two, he just couldn't stand his older brother sometimes.

"Vhat?" Ludwig hadn't heard the question well.

"I asked who are your new friends. I'm your older brother, I should now."

"Gilbert, quit bozhering your brozher." Elizaveta told him.

"If you must know, bruder, zhey are knew kids at my school. Zhey're twins, Feliciano seems friendly, but his bruder seems to not really like me." Ludwig said.

"Don't you remember-" before Gilbert said anything his two friends elbowed him in the stomach. And Elizaveta glared at him.

"Roderich, maybe ve should go." Elizaveta said, then gave Gilbert a glare that meant, 'say a thing to him and I'll kill you'.

"Let's go Eliza." Roderich and Elizaveta left.

"Come on, Lud, I know you like him." Gilbert pressed.

"Feliciano, I like him..."

"Haha! I freakin' knew it!"

"… as a friend."

"No! I know you like him in a sexual way! Admit it." Gilbert exclaimed as they both walked into the kitchen, his pet bird, Gilbird(vey original), and chirped in agreement.

"I just met him. And quit saying zhings like zhat, our parents might hear you." Ludwig frowned and took out a water from the refrigerator.

"I know you vant to get in zhat boys pants. And zhey aren't here right now." Gilbert said, then Ludwig's German Shepard came running and barked for her master. Which scared the yellow bird on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Control him! He scared Gilbird!" Gilbert said angrily.

"_She_ vill behave. Sit." Ludwig did a motion for his dog to sit. "Good girl." he smiled and pet.

o0o0o

"Lovino! Feliciano! I need some help! Your father went to get dinner." it was their mom, she was downstairs.

"Si mom!" Feliciano and Lovino went down stairs.

"Could one of you take this box to the kitchen?" Mrs. Vargas said.

"Si." Lovino grabbed the box and went to the kitchen.

Ding Dong

"I'll get it." Feliciano went to the door, and opened it.

"Hi. I'm Elizaveta. And this is Rodrich, he's a friend of mine and we both live close, I'm live in the house next door, and he lives two houses down the street." she said.

"Hi." Rodrich waved from behind her.

"My mom baked this pie and asked me to bring over. It's cherry." she smiled.

"I'm Feliciano." he smiled as well.

"Feli, who is at the door?" asked his mother.

"Our neighbors." Said Feli. Lovino and their mother went to the door.

"Eliza!"

"Mrs. Vargas!" Eliza hugged her.

"It's been so long!"

"Mom?" Feliciano was confused.

"She baby sit you and your brother before we moved away." his mom smiled.

"You two were the two cutest babies I took care of with my mother!" Elizaveta giggled. She looked at her watch. "Oh, we have to go."

"Well, it was nice to see you again, and to meet one of your friends."

Elizaveta and Roderich smiled and waved the the family and left. "Good bye."

"Elizaveta seems nice." Feliciano smiled.

"Her mother and I had been friends since we were in middle school."

"Explains."

o0o0o

*Le 2 days later

"And Im Yong Soo will be with Lovino Vargas." Mr. Lennox had forgotten to put this class in their partners the day before, so he did that today.

"Can I trade partners." the two didn't want to be each others partner. Lovino thought Yong Soo was scary, and Yong Soo just didn't want him as a partner.

"I'll trade partners with Yong Soo."

"Thank you Antonio. Who was your partner again?" Mr. Lennox asked.

"Hyung Soo."

"Seems like you and your brother are going to be partners." Mr. Lennox. "No more partner switches."

Im Hyung Soo and Im Yong Soo looked at each other and both frowned.

"Sorry." Mr. Lennox actually smiled. "You have the rest of class to work on the project since I already explained it." he sat at his desk and all the students sat with their partners.

Antonio sat down at his desk and Lovino sat next to him, with his arms crossed and looking out the window. "I'm Antonio if you don't remember from the other day."

"Lovino.'' he didn't look away from the window.

"Oh, I remember! You punched Alfred and then dragged your brother away after Ludwig told you his name." Antonio laughed. But it wasn't a girly laugh! It was manly all the way!

"Yeah, so?"

"Why did you leave after you heard Ludwig's name?" Antonio looked at Lovino.

"I can tell you after school." Lovino looked away from the window, and looked at Antonio.

o0o0o

*Le After School

Antonio walked outside, and he did what he usually did after school. He yawned, cracked his knuckles and went to sit at the bench for his father, or mother. As he sat, he noticed that Lovino was sitting there to. "Hey! You said you would tell me after school! Now can you tell me?"

"Huh? Oh, I didn't notice you. Well, now that your hear, want to got to my house to work on the project? Feli went to that German's house with that Kiku guy, and both my parents aren't home." Lovino said non-chalantly.

"Uh, sure." Antonio looked at the parking lot and saw his father's car pulled up in front of the school. "let me just tell my dad I'm coming over." Antonio went to his dad and exchanged some words, and he came back. "He said I need to be back home at 4:00, so we have time." Antonio's dad left and Antonio and Lovino started walking.

Sudden realization hit Lovino. "Wait, your dad had a car why didn't you ask your dad to take us to my house!?" Lovino got mad to the spaniard boy.

"Oops. Sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking straight." _because I was thinking of you. _Antonio shook off that thought. Lovino and Antonio walked for a while. They finally arrived and Lovino walked to the door and unlocked it.

"After you." Lovino motioned, his usual poker face still covering his face.

Antonio walked in. "Gracias!"

Lovino started walking to the (messy) kitchen. "I'm getting water would you like something to drink?"

Antonio smiled. "If its not too much trouble, may I have water to?"

"Sure, you can head up to my room, its upstairs, go straight, and its the third one to the left." Lovino walked into the (still messy) kitchen as Antonio made his way to his room. Lovino grabbed two water bottles and started walking upstairs to his room. As he entered his room, he saw Antonio laying on his bed with a smile that could can only be described by this :D.

"Hola!" Antonio caught his water bottle as Lovino tossed it at him. He sat up and Lovino sat next to him.

"Do you have the notes Mr. Lennox said everyone has?" Lovino took a sip from his water.

"Yes." Antonio leaned over to grab his notes from his backpack. "Here they are. Scoot closer, I'm the one with the computer."

Lovino blushed, barely scoot closer, so Antonio scoot to him. Why am I feeling this way?! I don't like him that way! Besides, he probably doesn't like me that way.

"Are you ok? Your face is red as a tomato." Antonio was looking at him. Lovino started to hyperventilate.

"I-I'm fine." Lovino lied, but Antonio could see right through it.

"Do need water?" Antonio lifted Lovino's face. He's so cute! he thought.

Lovino calmed down somewhat but was still hyperventilating. Lovino looked into Antonio's green eyes. Their faces got closer and closer, until there was no more space. Their lips met. The kept kissing, but they were suddenly interrupted by...

"Lovi! Have you seen..." Feliciano walked into his room and saw his brother kissing the spanish boy they had met just two days ago. Silence surrounded them.

.

.

.

"What?!" Lovino parted his lips from the Spaniard's.

"Nothing. N-never mind." Feliciano left as fast as he had gotten there.

"Hey, now that it seems that you trust me, can you please tell me why you left after Ludwig told you his name?"

"Yes, but I need to make sure my _fratello_ has left." Lovino got up and looked for his brother, and found him heading out the door.

"_Ciao_!" Feliciano saw his brother and left.

Lovino locked the door and went back to his room. He saw Antonio laying on his bed the same way he was when had gone to the kitchen. "Look, you tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, I will kill you."

"I promise. I won't tell anyone." Antonio crossed his heart.

"Well, before we moved..."

o0o0o

"Mr. Rennox said we could have pictures right? Well we can add some pictures of kids from the ages of 1 to 15 for the '% of Population under 15'." Kiku suggested to Ludwig.

"Yeah, search for some pictures and I'll type up the slide."

_Ding Dong_

"It's me, Feli."

"I'll get it." Ludwig got up and went to the door. "_Halo_."

"_Ciao_. Sorry, I couldn't find the book."

"It's fine Feli-kun." Kiku said.

"You talk funny Kiku." Feliciano giggled.

_Ring Ring_

"_Hai_?" Kiku answered his phone. "_Gomen._ I forgot. I need to tell some friends. I get there as soon as I can."

"What's wrong Kiku?" Feliciano walked over the the Japanese boy.

"I forgot that I was supposed to with my cousins today. I need to go now, sorry."

"It's ok, ve'll see you tomorrow." Ludwig said. Kiku put his laptop back into to his backpack and left.

"Bye." he waved.

"You don't have to leave yet if you don't vant to." Ludwig said.

"Oh. Thank you." Feliciano smiled.

"Vest!" a voice came from outside.

"Oh no. It's my bruder." Ludwig face-palmed. He headed to the door to make sure Kiku left before his brother got there. As he opened the door he saw Gilbert right in front of him and Kiku walking away in the other side of the street.

"How's mein little bruder?" Gilbert messed up Ludwigs hair.

"Leave my hair alone!" Ludwig pushed his brother away.

Feliciano giggled. Gilbert turned his attention to the giggling Italian.

"Guten tag. Weren't you that cute Italian that walked with Ludwig the other day?"

"Y-yes."

"Weren't there two of you?"

"I was walking with my brother as well. We're twins, but he acts more like my older brother." Feliciano smiled.

Gilbert examined Feliciano, which then Feli blushed. "Ludwig, you chose a good one."

Ludwig blushed. "What do you mean?!"

"I know that the two of you know what I mean." Gilbert smirked, which earned him a book to the face.

"Feli doesn't understand your humor! I do, I wish I didn't but he doesn't so leave him alone."

"Thanks Luddy." Feliciano giggled again after being confused with what Gilbert had said. He checked the watch he had on his wrist. "Oh, I didn't notice how the time passed. My parents should be getting home soon. I need to go now, I'll see you tomorrow Luddy~. Bye Gilbert!" Feliciano left and started walking to his house, which was just a couple of blocks away._ Why do they seem familiar?_ he thought._ Those two make faint memories come back, but, it feels like they are someone elses' memories._ Feliciano kept argueing with himself for the rest of the walk to his house.

o0o0o

"Bruder! You made him uncomfortable, that's why he left! why do you have to be like that?" after Feliciano had left, Ludwig released all heck on his brother.

"Hey, it was my natural reaction!" Gilbert blocked the 'punches' his little brother threw at him.

"Stop blocking them!" Ludwig gave up and stormed to his room and locked his door, thanking himself for grabbing his backpack before he stormed to his room. Or else he would have looked like an idiot leaving his room grabbing his stuff and heading back again. As he lied down on his bed, thoughts started to flow into him._ Why does Feli remind me of someone? I've never met him before, have I?_ Nothing made sense to him at that moment.

* * *

A/N:

Me: Cheesy ending is chees

Spain: Hey! Those two should kiss!

Me: ...

Romano: No! He's my brother and I don't want him with that Potato Loving German Jerk!

Me: Roma! No, look, I love you, but GerIta and Spamano is all the way for me, so shh!

Italy: Ve~!

Me, Spain, Hungary: So cute!

Me: See you in the next chapter. Also, tell me if you want a pairing you like here, if can go along with my story line, I will put it in here. Adios, chicos y chicas!

Me,


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Family, School, and Pervy Francis.

o0o0o

Feliciano walked home with many thoughts. _Why do these memories feel like they  
belong to some one else?_ Feliciano stopped.  
_  
Flashback_

"I'm Feliciano." he waved.

"I'm Lovino." he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Welcome to our day care. Now children, they do not know much english, so if they say something you do not understand, come to me." said the teacher.

"Ok Ms. Russo." said the little children of the day care. A blond kid with blue eyes walked up to the twins.

"Hi, I'm Ludvig."

"C-ciao." Feliciano said nervously.

"Fratello, chi è?(Brother, who is that?)" it was Lovino.

"Il suo nome è Ludwig.(His name is Ludwig)"

End of Flashback

"There's no way I knew him back then." Feliciano started walking again. He got  
home as Antonio walked out the front door.

"Hola! Did you get anything done on your project?" he asked.

"Yes, but Kiku had to leave when I got back."

"Oh, that's a shame. Lovi and I got done with three of the words." Antonio said.

"Cool. We'll see you tomorrow." Feliciano said, and Antonio left. He opened the door and went up to his brother's room, where Lovino was just laying on his bed. He looked like he was thinking of someone. "Fratello, how was your time with Antonio?" Feliciano smirked.

"Huh? What? We were just studying. We just studied." Lovino blushed.

"Come on. I saw you blush!" Feliciano teased.

"Shut up!" Lovino tackled his brother.

"AAHHH! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Mi arrendo!(I surrender)."  
Lovino got off his brother and glared at him. "I'm going back to my room. Dimmi quando mamma e papà a casa.(Tell me when mom and dad get home.)" and he left to his room and slammed it shut.

Feliciano sighed and went back to his room.

o0o0o

*Le 1 hour later Ludwig's house

"Ludvig! Mutter angerufen und gesagt, dass sie und Papa sein wird für ein paar Tage.(Mother called and said that her and dad will be out for about a week.)" Gilbert exclaimed from where ever he was with the phone.

"Alright." Ludwig responded. Their parents worked in business, so they barely  
saw them that often. They were used to getting those phone calls.

"Ludvig! I made vurst!"  
Ludwig perked up at the mention of his favorite food. "I'm coming." he ran back to the kitchen where indeed his brother was making the german sausage. His two dogs were in the backyard barking to get some of the savory meat."

"Got tired of being in your room for an hour?" Gilbert smirked.  
Ludwig laughed a little. "I got hungry."

"Sure. I know you missed your awesome big bruder."

"I'm hungry." Ludwig sat on one of the chairs on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Alright. Here is your food." Gilbert passed Ludwig a plate of the meat to his brother.

"Danke.(thanks)" Ludwig got off the the chair and went to grabbed four wursts and went to the door to of the backyard and fed the meat to his dogs. "Hope you made enough."

"I did. Every time I, or vatter make vurst you alvays grab four and give zhem to your dogs."

"Danke." Ludwig smiled. Gilbert smirked again, sat down, and started eating, and Ludwig sat down next to his brother. They ate in silence, with an excuse of Gilbird  
chirping when Gilbert gave him bird seeds.

o0o0o

*Le next day after school.

Lovino was walking out, his brother had left with his new friends, Ludwig and Kiku. The three had been picked up by Ludwig's older brother, Gilbert. Who for  
some reason had a yellow bird nestling on his head. Lovino kept walking to the entrance of the school to go home. He was thinking about yesterday. He had his first kiss, with a boy. And he wasn't that mad, not at all. He had actually enjoyed it. He had tried to avoid the other boy all day. He was thankfull that he didn't have any classes that day with Antonio. Though, he was thankfull too soon. As he exited the school, there was Antonio talking with the Hispanic twins he had met the first day, and another boy. The girl, who he remembered her name was Maria, was not wearing something like when he first met her. She was wearing jean shorts, and a dark blue sweater, her long brown curly hair going down below her sweater. _Wow, her hair is so fucking long_. he thought. And her backpack was next to her on the ground. The boy, who's name was Manuel, he looked similar to Antonio, but a bit shorter. He was wearing an unbuttoned shirt with a shirt under with the Virgin Mary on the front. His had his backpack hanging from his shoulder. And the other boy had dread locks all bunched up with a hair band, he had shorts and a red button up shirt. The three were talking with Antonio.

"Ricardo! You cuban bastard!" Manuel exclaimed.

"It's true." said 'Ricardo'.

"Rico, stop teasing my brother." Maria punched Ricardo.

"Ow, control your strength. Estas loca!(your crazy)" Ricardo exclaimed.

"Lo se.(I know)" said Maria.

Antonio just laughed. "Family is fun. Especially if your in the same school."  
Antonio then noticed Lovino standing there. "Hey Lovi! Come here."

"Hi. Are you dating our cousin now?" Maria asked with a giggle.

"W-what?! The hell are you talking about?" Lovino blushed.

"Your blushing!~ I know you like him!" Maria giggled again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nada.~(nothing)" Maria smiled like a cat.

Lovino crossed his arms. "We aren't dating."

Antonio wrapped his arm around Lovino and put his hand on Lovino's waist.

"Come on. You seemed pretty angry when your brother came in and interrupted  
our kiss.~"

Lovino blushed. As he was distracted, Antonio kissed him. At first he was  
surprised, and then melted into the kiss. Maria, Manual, and Ricardo stood there  
awkwardly, and then Manual did a gesture as to say 'Let's go home'. The other  
two nodded, and the three left. Their small kiss then was interrupted, seemed like that was a thing now with them.

"Honhonhonhon!" came a laugh behind them.  
Antonio recognized that laugh. It was his french friend, Francis.

"What is it Francis?" Antonio asked, his tone slightly annoyed.

"Seems like you got yourself a boyfriend. Honhonhon!" *insert pervy Francis face here*.

"Shut up." Antonio's happy personality, was mostly gone.

"Antonio, let's go." Lovino tugged on Antonio's arm.  
Antonio turned and looked at Lovino. He walked away holding Lovino's hand, and left Francis there in front of the school.

"Are we going to my house?" Lovino asked.

"Sure, if you want to." Antonio sighed and his derpy smile was back.

"What was all that about?" Lovino asked. He stopped walking to get Antonio's attention.

"Francis is a friend, but he can get to be a real annoying pervert." Antonio said  
with a smile.

"Oh." Lovino just sighed. They didn't talk much, until they got to Lovino's house.

"My mom might be home."

"Ok."

"Mamma! I'm home." Lovino unlocked the door and walked in with Antonio right behind him. Lovino let go of his hand.

"I'm in the living room." his mom called.

"I brought a friend over to work on homework."

"Can I meet your new friend?" she walked to the front door.

"Sure."

"Hola, my name's Antonio." he smiled.

"Hi." she smiled.

"We'll be up in my room."

"Va bene il mio cielo(literaly translates to alright my sky, but its better as alright  
sweety)" she went back to the living room.

"Let's go." Lovino pulled Antonio up the stairs.  
The two did their homework, worked on their project, and ehem... kissed a few times. An hour passed and Antonio had to leave, and as Lovino walked him out, and they were outside the house, Antonio stopped and kissed Lovino.

"Lovi? I know it's soon. We just met a few days ago, but...will you be my boyfriend?" Antonio smiled.

Lovino blushed. "Y-yeah." he kissed his new boyfriend.

"See you tomorrow, mi amor." Antonio winked at Lovino and started walking home. He just couldn't stop making Lovino blush, could he?

"C-ciao." Lovino had a barely noticeable smile, but a smile nonetheless. Andf his face was as red as a tomato!

o0o0o

*Le next day at school!

"Lovi! Antonio! I knew it!" Feliciano saw his brother and Antonio during lunch. As he saw them, he ran and tackle hugged them both to the ground. The three got up, Feliciano and Antonio laughed and Lovino got mad at both of them.  
"Feri-kun. Want to have runch with Rudwig and I?" it was Kiku, he had a sliver of a smile.

"Hallo, Feliciano." Ludwig waved.

"Sure. Do you guys want to come with us?" Feliciano turned to Lovino and  
Antonio.

"Whatever." Lovino grabbed Antonio's hand and followed the three other teens.

"Hey! Toni!"

"Alfred?" Antonio turned around, and so did Lovino. Alfred ran to them, and for the second time that day, those two were tackled to the ground.

"What the hell? Again?" Lovino got even angrier.

"Alfred? What was that for hermano?"

"Alfred! Why would you that, you wanker!?" Arthur pulled Alfred off the ground.

"Come on Iggy! I didn't hurt them." Alfred laughed.  
Arthur hmphed. He turned over to the other two that Alfred had 'glomped' and noticed he threw down three others.

"Ow. I hit my head." Feliciano grabbed his had as he sat up. His brother when he fell had latched on to his foot, and Feliciano had fallen forward on top of Ludwig, and Ludwig had accidentaly pushed Kiku down. All the commotion had gotten the attention of some students around them.

"Are you guys alright?" Haung Soo asked.

"What happened?" asked Yong Soo.

"Alfred started a domino affect." Arthur responded, his tone hinted that he was quite annoyed.

"Atleast I didn't hurt them." Alfred said, in hopes of getting Arthur to be less annoyed with him.

"Yes! Yes, you did! Feliciano said he hit his head!" Arthur then hit Alfred upside his head.

"But, Iggy!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Could you two love birds stop fighting and help them up?" Antonio said, as he helped Lovino up. The crowd of teenagers started to decrease.  
Arthur glared at Alfred and went to help Kiku up, but was beat to it by an olive tanned brown haired student.

"Hey, are you ok?" the boy asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." Kiku blushed. "I am Kiku. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Heracles." Heracles and Kiku stood in awkward silence, until Feliciano interrupted them.

"Ciao! Kiku, who's this?" Feliciano asked.

"I'm Heracles. I don't really know Kiku, I just helped him up." Heracles smiled.

"Well, would you like to sit with us?" Feliciano asked happily.

"Sure." he nodded.

"Yay!" Feliciano yayed and started walking to the table they were going to eat at. Though, he was actually following Ludwig.

"Is here ok? Ludwig asked.

"It is just fine, Rudwig-kun." Kiku said politly.

"Alrighty! Let's start eating!" Feliciano sat down, wipped out his lunch box and  
started eating his pasta. The other five sat down as well, and ate their lunches.  
Antonio had tomatoes, same with Lovino. Ludwig had wurst, and cheese! Kiku had rice balls, with a small container filled with soy sauce. Heracles had a gyro, with a sauce he said was called tzatziki.

"So you two are new student as well?" Heracles asked, and took a bite of his gyro.

"Yes, we started on monday this week. When did you start?" Feliciano asked.

"Last week." Heracles said simply.

"Oh, so your new, aswell."

"I moved here from Washin, though my family only lived there for a year, and before that we lived in Greece."

"We moved here last weekend. We lived in Italy, and then we moved here, and then we moved to California, and then we moved here again." Lovino said in an annoyed tone, though, that's how he usually sounds.

"That's a lot of moving." Ludwig pointed out.

"Yeah, our dad got moved around a lot. And we have to go with him." Feliciano said.

"Did you have any friends here before you moved?" Kiku asked.

"I don't remember that much." Feliciano said.

"Me either." Lovino lied. Out of the six, minus Antonio, no one knew that Lovino was lying.

"Really? When did you move away?" Heracles asked.

"We were six when we moved." Lovino said.

"Zhen, vouldn't you remember?" Ludwig asked.

"I guess not." Feliciano shrugged.

"Excuse me?"

"Si?" Antonio turned around, and the rest of teens at that table turned their attention to who was in front of the table.

"I'm looking for my younger brother." it was a girl, her hair was very short, and was a platinum shade of blond, and she had, ehem, big boobs. Her face looked like it belonged to a little baby.

"Who's your bruder?" Ludwig asked.

"Ivan Braginsky." she smiled.

"Oh, during lunch he is usually either at his locker, in the library, or outside already." Antonio said nicely.

"Thank you!" the girl smiled and left.

"Zhat's Ivan's older sister? I zhought she vould be scary." Ludwig said.

"Well, she's seems very nice." Antonio smiled. Kiku seemed like he was about to  
say something, but his words were lost when the bell rang for them to go back to class.

"See you guys after school." Antonio said. everyone went to their locker and off to  
their respectful classes.

o0o0o

*Le after school

"Fridays are the best days!" Antonio exclaimed as he exited the school. Francis,  
Alfred, Arthur, and Ivan walking out behind him. Ivan was walking with a girl, her brown was in a ponytail, she had a red shirt with a panda, and her backpack was black, and covered in a pandas and bamboo pattern.

"Antonio! Lovino made me wait here with him, for you." Feliciano blurted out.

"Don't tell him that!" Lovino got mad and tackled Feliciano.

"Ahh!"

"I told you not to say anything!" Lovino exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please let me go!" Feliciano squealed.

Lovino glared at his younger twin and stood back up.

"He's very aggressive, aru." said the next to Ivan.

"He is, but he's my little tomatito." Antonio said.

"Don't call me that!" Lovino pouted.

"And he is in denial as well, aru."

"Does this girl have to be here?" Lovino asked.

"I am not a girl, aru!"

"Your not a girl? You don't look like a boy." Lovino said.

"He is my cousin Yao. And yes he is a boy, though he doesn't rook rike a boy."  
Kiku said, and he whispered the last part.

"And I'm a year older then you guys, aru." Yao said, crossing his arms.

"Whatever."

"Do you guys vant to come over to my house? My parents still aren't home yet. So zhey von't get mad if you stay over." Ludwig said.

"Sure!" they all said, except Lovino.

"Come on Lovi! You hav to come!" Feliciano tugged on his brothers arm.

"Fine, but only if you and Antonio are going." Lovino crossed his arms.

"Let's go then!" Feliciano exclaimed, and everyone followed Ludwig to his house.

o0o0o

Me: Rushed ending is rushed.

Feli: ... I like it!

Me: yay!

Ludwig: ...

Me: Luddy! come one! I worked hard on this!

Gilbert: He's just uptight. Leave him be.

Me: At least give me a smile or a frown if you liked it or not! I need to know!

Ludwig:*has a barely noticeable smile on his face*

Me: Yay! :D

Ludwig: *Starts dragging author* Come on, you need to get working on your other story.

Me: But, I don't want to right now! I'm starting school on monday! I just want to have a while without responsibilities! *is surprised she the last word right*

Ludwig: As long as you do all your responsibilities.*stops dragging author*

Me: Yay! Yes I am starting school soon, and there is no doubt that I am going to get lost in the building, some of the classes aren't even in the building! It's in the high school that's like a block away, and that place is huge! GRRR! and one of the classes I have is hidden beyond the lunch room, and its almost hidden! . and some classrooms don't even say what class they are! and it a small building considering it has two grades each have about 300+(I. Am. Guessing!) student in each grade. Ok, now that I am done ranting on a subject a lot of people do not want to talk about, I will do my best to update my stories. Don't get impatient, for those are still going to school will know this. Any way, see you guys until next chapter! Unless you read my other story as well, then see you there!_Long rant is long._


End file.
